injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Bbretterson/‘Injustice 2’ Roster: All The DC Comics Fighters Revealed So Far
[http://injustice.wikia.com/wiki/Injustice:Gods_Among_Us_Wiki Injustice: Gods Among Us] was a surprise hit among DC Comics fans and the fighting game community alike, with the creators of Mortal Kombat building a dark alternate universe where the Justice League has fallen apart, containing a roster full of heroes like Superman and Batman battling to the death. 2017 will see a return to Netherrealm's DC franchise with [http://injustice.wikia.com/wiki/Injustice_2 Injustice 2] coming to Xbox One and PlayStation 4. This week Warner and Netherrealm revealed a brand new, CG-focused story trailer that teases what has changed since the original entry. Take a look below. Now that we have these new details, let's take a closer look at the Injustice 2 roster and its story. This new entry not only picks up the story where it left off with the alternate universe Batman trying to rebuild society after taking down the twisted reign of their version of Superman. Only now we've seen that Brainiac is getting involved as well. The new storyline also opens possibilities for new characters to join the roster, as well as updates to returning heroes. So let's dig into the Injustice 2 roster starting with the just revealed first set of DLC fighters! First Round of DLC Revealed with a non-DC surprise Barring any last minute surprises, the Injustice 2 roster seems pretty final at this point. But that doesn't mean it's anywhere near complete. The developers at Netherrealm released the above video showing off the first round of DLC. Available as part of the Ultimate Edition or as part of a season pass, this trio of fighters will join the roster at some point after launch. But who are Red Hood, Starfire, and Sub-Zero? Red Hood is one of Batman's oldest enemies, but also one of his most complex. He first appeared in 1940 as an alias for The Joker, something that'd later be integrated into Alan Moore's version of Joker's origin. But in the mid-'00s, the Red Hood returned as the formerly dead Robin, Jason Todd. Jason was killed y Mr. J, and when resurrected, Todd came back to kill Joker himself. He hasn't succeeded yet, but he'll no doubt keep trying. So, is Injustice 2's Red Hood also Jason Todd? Starfire (aka Koriand'r) has been a "New" Teen Titan since she first appeared in 1980. Kori is a somewhat naive, friendly hero who is no less powerful or capable as a leader. Starfire is no longer the teen she was popularized as on the Cartoon Network series, and her toughness, flight, and energy projection will be a real asset in Injustice 2. Wonder how her old teammate Cyborg will react to fighting her? Now, this is a surprise. Sub-Zero is one of the icons of the Mortal Kombat series that made developer Neatherrealm famous. The ice cold Chinese ninja warrior has appeared in countless games and many different permutations, even fighting the Justice League in Mortal Kombat Vs. DC. Now he's making his way into the Injustice 2 roster as the first round of DLC. Could more Mortal Kombatants be far behind? The Joker Can't Be Stopped The Joker has been Batman's nemesis since he first appeared all the way back in 1940, and he's been a fan favorite for decades. Though in the world of Injustice, the demented clown is more a problem for Superman, as Joker killed Lois Lane (and everyone else in Metropolis) leading Superman to kill Joker. Seemingly back from the dead, Mr. J is out to beat the crap out of people with crowbars, acid, and many more viscious pranks. As you can see in the above gameplay, there's also multiple references to the Robin he killed, Jason Todd. Could this be a tease for The Red Hood being in the game? Captain Cold Freezes the Competition Despite being goofed on for decades for his costume and powers, Captain Cold is currently one of Flash's most important (and popular villains). That's thanks in large part to Geoff Johns making the character shine since writing at DC Comics, plus Wentworth Miller making the character a hit on the many Arrowverse shows. Not bad for a guy with a cold gun and a parka. Leonard Snart is bringing the same cold demeanor and ruthlessness to the Injustice 2 roster as well, with enough freezing moves to make Sub-Zero jealous. In the Injustice universe, Captain Cold is out to hurt the heroes because they executed his supervillain sister, which is why he's out to destroy Green Arrow in Cold's debut footage. Black Adam Brings Egyptian Style to Injustice 2 Roster The newest Shattered Alliances trailer showcases the relationship between Supergirl and Superman, but more importantly, it confirms a certain follower of Shazam is in the game. Yes, it's Black Adam, the former Egyptian ruler who became an antihero in the modern age with brutal efficiency. Black Adam is the dark rival of Captain Marvel, but more importantly, he's a global threat with power that challenges Superman's. As you can see in the trailer, he and Supergirl are fairly evenly matched too. Black Adam will soon be played by The Rock in an upcoming film, so expect to see the character only getting bigger after Injustice 2 is released. Firestorm Fuses to the Injustice 2 Roster Revealed in a recent visit of pro wrestlers to the Netherrealm offices, the newest member of the Injustice 2 roster is Firestorm. And this looks to be the more recent incarnation of the Nuclear Teen, Jason Rusch. By the looks of his first gameplay, Injustice's Firestorm is powered by the same dangerous Matrix and has similar scientific control over all non-organic elements. That'll definitely to Jason's benefit. Also, knowing that other characters have different outfits of their previous identities, will this mean that Ronnie Raymond is also in the game? Green Arrow and Green Lantern Confirmed in New Trailer Yes, the hard-traveling heroes themselves were shown off in the newest story trailer above. It looks like both Hal Jordan and Oliver Queen are ready to return to super-battlefield, even though both Green Lantern and Green Arrow have their share of scars. Hal is out to prove he has beaten the rage of the Red Lanterns, while Ollie looks to have followed Black Canary into an alliance with Batman and Harley Quinn. But can those alliances stick? Because Bruce and Oliver don't always agree, and Hal still doesn't seem all that stable. Also, does this mean Sinestro will return as well? Or how about other Lanterns, like John Stewart or Guy Gardener? Doctor Fate is Here to Fight Chaos Now, before you imply anything, first realize that Doctor Fate -- DC's most famous occult hero -- has been around for 22 years longer than Marvel's Doctor Strange. And Fate is a bit creepier anyway. Doctor Fate is a combination of a human host and the dominating presence of the otherworldly mystic master Nabu in the helmet. Doctor Fate works for the Lords of Order to battle chaos with his Cloak of Destiny, Amulet of Anubis, and the Helmet of Fate. He's a core member of the Justice Society, but it's hard to tell which human host is controlling Fate in the Injustice 2 roster. Knowing the good doctor, it very well could stay a mystery. Catwoman and Cheetah Are Causing Trouble in Newest Trailer We'd heard before about Poison Ivy and Black Canary, but in a special Valentine's Day trailer, we got to see two more fighters join the roster. Let's start with DC's ultimate femme fatale, Selina Kyle. She's been frenemies with Batman since 1940, though she's been a much bigger force in Batman's life since Crisis reboot of the '80s. Selina is known for her own specific morals that don't always agree with Batman's code of ethics. Still, that doesn't stop her from teaming with Bruce just as often as she fights him. Catwoman is a very skilled, acrobatic fighter, with all the grace of her feline namesake. She looks similar to the Catwoman of Arkhamverse, but she's surely got a couple tricks up her sleeve to make her stand out in the world of Injustice. Second, we've got one of Wonder Woman's most consistent nemeses, Cheetah. First appearing in Wonder Woman comics back in 1943, Injustice 2's other new cat-woman has been scratching and clawing her way into the hearts of DC fans for years. She's normally pretty outmatched against Wonder Woman's strength and toughness, but Cheetah's sharp claws and remarkable speed often make up the difference in battle. Injustice 2 looks to embrace this supervillain's best attributes in battle, and we can't wait to see how she stacks up to Wonder Woman when the game is finally released. Swamp Thing Comes Out of the Muck to Join Injustice 2 Alec Holland had a hard life, and then his afterlife got a lot worse when he was transformed into a walking pile of moss. One of DC's most famously weird heroes, Swamp Thing transcended his horror roots to become a crusader for environmentalism and one of Earth's greatest defenders. Still, he hasn't been in too many DC video games, but that's changing with Swamp Thing's inclusion in the Injustice 2 roster. Swamp Thing's moveset takes advantage of his green abilities, like growing new limbs and even a second body to overwhelm his enemies with powerful vegetation. Not bad for a plant man who starred in a famous box office bomb. Black Canary Now Coming to Injustice 2 Roster Just revealed in the exclusive IGN video above, Black Canary has officially joined the Injustice universe. The character has been around since 1947, but this specific hero persona is Dinah Lance, first joining the Justice League back in 1968. She's an incredibly skilled fighter and leader, working both on street level crime and leading the Justice League against intergalactic threats. Black Canary is also known for her powerful sonic blasts of her Canary Cry, which is on full display in her first gameplay. Dinah is also known for a tumultuous relationship between her and Green Arrow, seen in comics, animation, and the Arrow series, so you can expect to see it in some form in this game now that she's part of the Injustice 2 roster. Multiple New Characters Revealed, Alongside Darkseid Preorder Bonus Brainiac Superman's ultimate computer nemesis is now ready to ruin his life in the Injustice universe as well. The Krytonian supercomputer has a very analytical edge to his malice, and he seems to be bringing that to Injustice 2. We haven't seen much of him, but based on the most recent trailer, he seems to be the top villain in the game, directing all the super-powered people into battle against each other. But what's Brainiac's ultimate goal? Darkseid When it comes to evil in the DC Universe, there's basically no one more diabolical and powerful than Darkseid. Created by comics legend Jack Kirby, Darkseid is no less that the cosmic satan, a New God out to ruin everything good. And even by the standards of Injustice, Darkseid is obscenely strong, to the point where even the whole Justice League likely couldn't stop him. Darkseid is usually cast as the main villain in stories like Injustice 2's, though his role must be smaller if the ruler of Apokolips is only available as a preorder bonus. A curious situation indeed. Robin The Boy Wonder has been supporting Batman since 1940, but whenever he appears in a video game, there's always questions. Like, is this the original Robin, Dick Grayson? The more aggro Jason Todd? The Robin of the '90s Tim Drake? Or Bruce Wayne's son, Damien? Well, based on Robin's anger towards Batman and his use of swords like in the screen above, I'm going to say this is an adult Damien. And that was confirmed in the recently released gameplay footage above. Not only is Robin chatting with Batman about being his biological son, but Robin is just as skilled at slicing-and-dicing sword combat as Damien is. If that's the case, then get ready to play as a Robin with a much bigger killer instinct than Batman possesses. Poison Ivy Not seen in the previous game, Poison Ivy is one of the most popular members of Batman's Rogue's Gallery. Pamela Isley has been around for more than 50 years, but she really hit it big as the femme fatale in Batman: The Animate Series. Her use of plant-based enemies and poisonous attacks wouldn't do much to Supergirl or Wonder Woman, so will Ivy also get a big power upgrade so she can keep up with the big boys? She's likely have some very interesting attacks planned. Also, her and Harley Quinn have an interesting history together in the comics. Could that carry over in the Injustice 2 roster? Bane Last of the newly announced characters is Bane. Created in the '90s, Bane was designed to be Batman's greatest challenge, the ultimate foe. Bane was smarter, stronger, and better than Batman in seemingly every way, famously breaking Batman's spine in the classic Knightfall arc. Bruce got better and eventually beat Bane, leaving the criminal as little more than a roided up freak who wasn't half the challenge he used to be. Still, Bane is looking pretty tough in the brief tease of the character we saw in the most recent story trailer. It'll be interesting to see if he can also break Superman's spine with the proper power upgrade. Harley Quinn and Deadshot Revealed at Gamescom 2016 Did you see the recently released film Suicide Squad? Did you come to love the leads played by Margot Robbie and Will Smith? Then you'll be happy to know that both Harley Quinn and Deadshot have now been confirmed for the Injustice 2 roster. Harley was in the first entry, and she appears to be no less brutal as a combatant in the sequel. Plus the game's customizable gear means you can mix and match Quinn's many different looks from across animation, comics, and live action. Meanwhile, Deadshot is entirely new to the world of Injustice 2. Just like in the film and on the comic page, this fighter uses guns in admirably inventive ways, and it definitely looks like he rarely misses, even blasting Batman in the face (good thing Bruce is bulletproof in this series). Wonder Woman Details and New Character Blue Beetle Announced at San Diego Comic-Con 2016 Just in time to coincide with Wonder Woman's 75th anniversary celebration that kicked off at this year's San Diego Comic-Con, the above trailer shows how Wonder Woman will appear in Injustice 2. She is bringing ranged lasso attacks, sword combos, and 75 years of experience to the fight. One of her opponents in the trailer is a holdover from a simpler age. The version of Blue Beetle in Injustice 2 is the newer version, Jaime Reyes, who took on the mantle of Blue Beetle thanks to an alien/magic scarab that attached itself to his back. That special tech allows his body armor to shift and transform into different weapons as needed, making Blue Beetle a very versatile member of the team. The New Characters Red Lantern Atrocitus Atrocitus runs on hate and is fueled by rage, all directed at the Green Lanterns and anyone who gets in the way of his infinite anger. Atrocitus leads the Red Lantern Corps, part of the rainbow of power-ring users throughout the galaxy in the DC Universe, and he's usually accompanied by Red Lantern Dex-Starr, the deadliest cat alive. Both Atrocitus and Dex-Starr are a part of Injustice 2, and yes, Atrocitus does have an attack where he vomits blood on people. Gorilla Grodd Don't laugh at this talking ape, because the Simian mastermind would ravage your brain and eat your heart as soon as look at you. Gorilla Grodd has been a big hit since debuting on The Flash TV series, as well as for his feral battles with the Justice League in the comics, making Grodd a perfect fit for Injustice 2. Supergirl Kara Zor-El has been fighting for truth and justice in the DC Universe since the 1950s, and she's reaching new levels of stardom thanks to the debut of her own Supergirl TV series. Kara Danvers is on everyone's mind these days so it's way past due for her to beat the Justice League senseless. Also, knowing her history as a Red Lantern, who knows if she'll be on Atrocitus' side in the story. Returning Legends Aquaman Stop laughing at the King of the Seas, because Aquaman has become one of the toughest members of the Justice League. If you saw him in the first Injustice, you know Arthur Curry is adept at beating people down with his trident or calling on a great white shark to devour his enemies. And it looks like he's even more brutal in Injustice 2. Batman These days it feels like Bruce Wayne appears in more video games than Pikachu, and that continues with Batman returning to Injustice 2. And based on the early footage, he'll have even more weapons and armor ready to challenge Superman and any other Justice League member out to cause trouble. But will The Dark Knight be alone or could some of his former sidekicks also be joining in on the fun too? The Flash Barry Allen rocketed back from the dead some years ago and has gone from forgotten speedster to the star of his own TV series and a member of the Justice League film. So it's obvious that The Flash is also returning for Injustice 2, ready to punch Batman at the speed of light -- or he'll at least try. And based on the first footage, Flash is looking more armored than ever. Hope it doesn't slow him down. Superman The whole Injustice story begins with Superman breaking bad and killing The Joker and then conquering every country on Earth, so you better believe that Kal-El will be smashing folks once more on Injustice 2's roster. And it looks like he's even more savage, which is pretty wild since the first game featured Clark launching people into outer space and then punching them back down to the ground. Wonder Woman Diana Prince's return to Injustice was never in doubt, but it got confirmed in a big way at E3. Not only is Wonder Woman on Injustice 2's roster, but the game will also include multiple DLC items and character skins to celebrate her 75th anniversary, as well as the upcoming Wonder Woman film. More Coming Soon Those are all characters currently confirmed for the roster of Injustice 2, but more will certainly be announced in the weeks and months ahead of the game's 2017 release. Be sure to check back for more updates! Category:Blog posts